Forever Alone
by secretkeeper17
Summary: "Ed!" I woke up screaming his name. I looked around and remembered what had happened last night. I shuddered as it all came flowing back. I began to cry. "Ed... please come." I whispered to myself. "Now child. No need to go wishing for impossible things." A high voice hissed out of the shadows. M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Memories

I laid awake on my hotel room bed. A fever was kepping me from sleep and the thunder wasn't helping. Occasionally Ed would walk in the door, the same nervous expression on his face. "What now Ed?" I asked as he walked in for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Um, nothing just checking in." He said, he tried to sound tough but i could make out the worry in his voice. I reached out a hand and gestured for him to come next to me. He rushed to my bed so fast a small gust blew over my bed. "What?" He asked nervously, tucking a peice of my blonde hair behind my ear. I grasped his hand and brought it up to my lips. I gave it a small kiss and laid it down on his lap. "I'm fine Ed, you don't have to keep worrying about me. It's just a bug." I said staring into his golden eyes. He nodded, most likely trying to reassure me but, I could see the worry in his eyes.

He left my room, quietly closing my doors. I heard his door close to Ed and Al's room and I sighed and closed my eyes. _Why does he have to be so protective? I think it is sweet, it just gets annoying after awhile. _I opened my eyes and screamed. An inch or so away from my face, coal black eyes were staring into my eyes. The door slammed open. "Winry! Are you OK?" Ed asked, his automail sword already transmuted. "T-There was a face! It was staring right at me!" I tried to explain. "Win, there is no face." He said calmly, coming to sit next to my bed. "Oh." I said putting a hand to my forehead. "Ow!" I said sharply as I took my hand of my head. Ed placed his left hand on my forehead. "Winry! You're burning up!" Ed exclaimed and rushed out of my room.

Al followed Ed and I was left alone in my room. _God, this fever must be making me hallucenate._ I thought bitterly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I exhaled and opened my eyes. "Hello." A scratchy voice hissed. "AH!" I screamed again sitting up. "Now, now no need to scream." The voice hissed again and the last thing I saw was the door slam open and Ed stood there, worry and anger having war on his face. "Winry! Put her down bastard!" Ed yelled. I was about to call out when everything went black.

I snapped out of the trance and I could feel sweat dripping down my back. "Oh, you're back. You should've seen yourself! Your face was precious!" Envy hissed. I grabbed at the bars, my body still shaking from the memory. "You.. you.. you little bastard!" I yelled. I lunged at him through the bars, but, I ended up hitting my head. "CRAP!" I yelled and everything went black once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

I laid awake on my hotel room bed. A fever was kepping me from sleep and the thunder wasn't helping. Occasionally Ed would walk in the door, the same nervous expression on his face. "What now Ed?" I asked as he walked in for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Um, nothing just checking in." He said, he tried to sound tough but i could make out the worry in his voice. I reached out a hand and gestured for him to come next to me. He rushed to my bed so fast a small gust blew over my bed. "What?" He asked nervously, tucking a peice of my blonde hair behind my ear. I grasped his hand and brought it up to my lips. I gave it a small kiss and laid it down on his lap. "I'm fine Ed, you don't have to keep worrying about me. It's just a bug." I said staring into his golden eyes. He nodded, most likely trying to reassure me but, I could see the worry in his eyes.

He left my room, quietly closing my doors. I heard his door close to Ed and Al's room and I sighed and closed my eyes. _Why does he have to be so protective? I think it is sweet, it just gets annoying after awhile. _I opened my eyes and screamed. An inch or so away from my face, coal black eyes were staring into my eyes. The door slammed open. "Winry! Are you OK?" Ed asked, his automail sword already transmuted. "T-There was a face! It was staring right at me!" I tried to explain. "Win, there is no face." He said calmly, coming to sit next to my bed. "Oh." I said putting a hand to my forehead. "Ow!" I said sharply as I took my hand of my head. Ed placed his left hand on my forehead. "Winry! You're burning up!" Ed exclaimed and rushed out of my room.

Al followed Ed and I was left alone in my room. _God, this fever must be making me hallucenate._ I thought bitterly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I exhaled and opened my eyes. "Hello." A scratchy voice hissed. "AH!" I screamed again sitting up. "Now, now no need to scream." The voice hissed again and the last thing I saw was the door slam open and Ed stood there, worry and anger having war on his face. "Winry! Put her down bastard!" Ed yelled. I was about to call out when everything went black.

I snapped out of the trance and I could feel sweat dripping down my back. "Oh, you're back. You should've seen yourself! Your face was precious!" Envy hissed. I grabbed at the bars, my body still shaking from the memory. "You.. you.. you little bastard!" I yelled. I lunged at him through the bars, but, I ended up hitting my head. "CRAP!" I yelled and everything went black once more.


End file.
